Everytime
by Eternal Eyes
Summary: Malik has an accident, possibly costing him his life and now Anzu thinks her chance to tell him how she feels has passed.


"Is this Isis Ishtar?"

Isis frowned. "Yes who is this?" She asked.

"I regret to inform you that you brother's been in an accident and is now in a coma." The voice said.

"Oh my Ra! I'll be right there!" She shoved her phone in her pocket after shutting it off and ran out the museum to Domino Hospital.

Isis made it in five minutes flat after nearly sending other people to the hospital herself on the way there and was presently speaking to the doctor.

"He had turned sharply on his bike and leaned too far but he wasn't able to avoid the oncoming car." He said.

Isis was in shock. She had told him many times to watch his driving and now look what happened.

"I'll leave you for a few moments."

Isis barely acknowledged him; she was too focused on her brother. Yep he was in a coma. It wasn't a very serious coma but there was still the possibility he wouldn't wake up. She called everyone and they all made it to the hospital before midnight. Everyone but Anzu, she was currently working as a back-up dancer in a video for a new artist in Japan so it would take longer for her to get there because she was further away than everyone else.

"Isis what happened?" Yugi asked. He could she was emotionally strung.

"Malik got into an accident on his bike. They say he slipped into a coma and they don't know when he'll wake up, if he does." She began sobbing into her hands.

Yami sat down beside her and held her. Yugi looked around the room. Everyone was in shock. Nobody thought this would ever happen…but it did. They were all at Yugi's house in Kyoto when he got the call. Ryou was sitting a few chairs away. You could tell he was pretty upset. He knew Marik was as well because as soon as they entered the room, he retreated back into the Sennen Rod but Yugi caught the saddened look on his face before he disappeared. Bakura joined Marik in his soul room. Neither of them was big on things like this, especially since it involved emotions other than hate and anger pouring out of them.

Then the doors swung open violently, startling everyone in the room. There was Anzu. She looked like she had just left a rehearsal. She had sweats on over her leotard with a light jacket. A pair of white sneakers, her bag slung over her shoulder and her hair pulled back in a long, messy ponytail. As soon as she sat set her bag in the empty seat beside Isis, Marik came back out and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck. This shocked the hell out of everybody except Isis. They didn't know but Marik had become protective of Anzu, very protective, much like an older brother would and it was the first time they'd seen him break down like this.

She had calmed him down by the time the doctor came out to call him and Isis in to see their brother. Anzu sat down beside Yugi and asked what happened and he explained it to her.

_Notice me…take my hand_

Anzu gasped. She always thought he was so careful on his bike.

_Why are we…strangers when…_

She remembered when she ran into him after Battle City, he had nearly ran her over. They both yelled insults at each other before she stomped away.

_Our love is strong…_

She smiled at the memory. That was when it all began.

_Why carry on without me_

No matter how much he said he hated her, he was always there when she needed help. Now it was all hanging by a thread.

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
__I feel so small  
__I guess I need you baby_

She used to dream things…about him…about so many horrible things happening to him. But this…this was never one of them.

_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
__I see your face  
__It's haunting me  
__I guess I need you baby_

She sighed as she dropped her chin into her palms. Isis and Marik came out then Yugi and Yami went in.

_I make believe that you are here_

A lot of the time she would pretend he as at her auditions with her. She thought it was what gave her the confidence she needed to complete her auditions thoroughly and perfectly.

_It's the only way…I see clear_

That was how she knew to come. She had sensed something was seriously wrong and she ad to go back home. No question about it. She had already gotten halfway to the train when Isis called to inform her of Malik.

_What have I done?_

'Maybe I should have never left. I should've stayed here.' She thought.

Don't be foolish. We all knew this was bound to happen. A voice growled in her mind.

'I'm sorry Marik. I can't help **_but_** think it was my fault. Did he even really care!'

_You seem to move on easy_

'I never got a letter, a note, not even a 'hi' when I was on the phone with Isis. Nothing!' She continued.

Yugi and Yami came back out and Joey, Tristan and serenity went in.

_Everytime I try to fly  
__I fall without my wings  
__I feel so small_

I don't know. He blocked that part of his mind from me.

_I guess I need you baby_

'Malik please wake up. I need you.' She dropped her head and cried quietly.

A_nd everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face its haunting me_

"Anzu?" Isis called.

She raised her head and saw Isis motioning for her to go in the room.

_I guess I need you baby_

She slowly stood, making her way to the door, closing it behind her. Isis told the others it was best if Anzu saw him alone.

_I made have made it rain…please forgive me_

It pained her greatly to see him like this. He looked very pale despite his naturally dark skin and had what looked to be a thousand tubes sticking out of his body. The only sounds Anzu heard was the heart monitor, the beat of her own and his shallow breathing. 'I wish I hadn't left. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.' She forced herself not to cry but couldn't help the few tears escape from her eyes.

_My weakness caused you pain…_

"I wish you'd wake up Malik. There's so much I want to tell you, that I want to show you. Now I'm afraid I won't be able to." She whispered as she slid her hand under his and held it.

_And this song's my sorry_

"I dream about you every night but this was never possible in my dreams. It seemed unnatural. I can't stop myself from loving you and my only wish and need is that you would return my feelings." She continued.

_At night I pray…_

She stood then. Moving his hair from his face then bent down to kiss his forehead. She turned to leave, letting her and slip from his.

"-groan- Anzu?"

_That soon your face will fade away_

Anzu froze when she heard her name, even more so at the tight grip on her fingers. She slowly turned, her eyes widening when they met with soft, lavender ones.

"M-Malik? You're awake?" She squeaked.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking at her and around the room with a confused expression.

"Hold on. Let me get someone." She said and turned to leave again but the vice-like grip on her hand wouldn't allow it.

"No don't leave me. I don't know where I am." He pleaded.

He was scared and she didn't want to leave him like that even for a couple minutes.

"Ok I won't." Then she turned her head to the door. "Isis!" She called.

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
__I feel so small_

"What? What' s wrong? Is he all right? Do you need the doctor?" Isis rushed out.

Anzu only smiled and shook her head.

"No everything's fine." She said as she stepped aside, revealing Malik to her.

She gasped and hurried to the bedside, hugging him tightly. Anzu went to the door and called everybody in.

_I guess I need you baby_

They spent a few minutes before Isis rushed them out to leave Malik and Anzu alone.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She sighed.

"No I know you too well. What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Well I was really upset when I heard about your accident. I had already sensed something was wrong and was halfway to the train by the time Isis called me. I just thought I'd never see you again. Now you've woken up from a coma they never thought you'd never wake from." She answered.

"Well I'm just full of surprises." He joked, knowing it would make her laugh.

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." She repeated. "I have something to tell you. Something I've been wanting to tell you but didn't have the guts until my near-death experience." He said.

She frowned a bit. "What?"

_I see your face you're haunting me_

"I love you. I loved the moment I met you." He confessed.

"Oh Malik." She gasped as her facial expression softened then she smiled.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you too." She said then she leaned up to kiss him.

They met in the middle and shared an equal passion in their kiss. She crawled up onto the bed carefully and lay with him. This is how they found them a half hour later. Anzu was curled up on her side, her arm draped over his chest while Malik had both arms wrapped around her back and waist as he lay partially on his side.

_I guess I need you baby  
_  
-

* * *

-

Koki: Technically this isn't new. I had this up on here awhile back before my account was deleted. But anyway I hope you like it and please review and tell me!


End file.
